Ep 1
Episode 1 Arival of Raditz ---- It’s a BEEEEEEEEautiful day on the wonderful planet earth. On a large farmland, The farmer lies in the cool grass, watching the red and pink sunrise in the sk- CRASH!!! Farmer w/ shotgun: WOAH! Somethin fell outa the sky! (grabs gun) Better go check it out.(drives car to the giant giant crater) The Farmer sees that the object is actually a space ship, and finds that the hatch on it is opening! A SPIKY HAIRED BEING COMES OUT!!! Farmer w/ shotgun: Gracious me, it’s Sonic the Hedgeho- no wait, it’s and Alien! Raditz: Finally, on this dead and barren planet…what, what in Arlea? DID KAKORROT SCREW THIS UP? I knew we should have sent Turles. Farmer w/ shotgun: Better think of something cool to get him to leave Hey you! Yeah, pure genius! Raditz:Oh. A human. Big whoop. Whats your power level little Earthling? Raditz’s scouter: 0.9 Raditz Farmer w/ shotgun: Take this you! (SHOT HIM!) Raditz:(catches bullet) Bad human! BAD! (flings bullet back at the farmer, killing him) Raditz: now get back up, and tell me your sorry!...human?............Huuuuuuuuman? hmph. So this is why dad said I couldn’t keep a pet. Meanwhile at Kame house Goku: (arrives on Kame island) Hey guys! Krillin: Hey Goku! Bulma: who’s kid is that you’re carrying. Krillin: yah Goku, just because we found you in a forest doesn’t mean you can go around stealing children. Goku: actually, he’s my son gohan. Everyone: WHAT!?!?! What a twist! Bulma: um, he has a dragonball on his hat. Doesn’t that make him a huge target for people trying to get them? Goku: oh come on! I’m the strongest person on the planet. And I beat Piccolo. Who else coo-WHAT BLACK ON A POPO IS THAT! Krillin: what is it? Goku: I just felt a power level bigger than, than… KRILLIN’S LOSING STREAK!!! (DRAMATIC SCARY MUSIC!) Later in a wasteland Piccolo: yeah, hanging out in a wasteland. Sure is some awesome training…….dangit I’m lonely…… think I’ll check my facebook page.(pulls out laptop) no new friend requests, no new emails, nothing. That’s the problem with being the only good guy on the planet. Wait a second. What’s that power level I’m sensing? It cant be…(looks into distance and sees a small speck floating in the air) Raditz: Hey Kakorrot, is that you?! I need to talk to you about killing and selling this planet. Its really importe-oh wait. Your not Kakorrot. Piccolo: I have green skin, pointy ears and a turban. I must look like SO many other people. Raditz: I don’t like smart alecks. Prepare yourself for my signature attack! Keep your eye on the Bir-oooh! A higher power level! (flies into air). Piccolo: HEY! Wheren’t you gona kill me? Raditz: considering the average set by the farmer and that green guy the chances of this being kakorrot are… ah whatever I’ll just go and check. Goku: he’s coming! Raditz: hello. Kakorrot. Goku: what? Raditz: that’s right. That’s your name. Goku: what? Raditz: SHUT UP AND LiSTEN! You’re a member of a dead alien race you were sent here to make a peace treaty with the earthlings until we discovered they were evil and on top of all that I am your brother! Goku: what? Raditz: you hit your head as a child didn’t you? Goku: what? Krillin: so you’re his brother huh? That means you’ll play a huge part in future events right? Right? AAAAAAACH (Raditz slaps krillin through a house.) Goku: stop that! Raditz: why? Goku: cuz your breaking kame house! Raditz: the planet and all its inhabitants must be destroyed! Goku: well I kinda like people here. So with all due respe-AGH (Raditz punches him in the stomach!) Raditz: ill be taking this (grabs gohan) yoink! (flies away) Goku: somebody stop him! … Goku: DARNIT KRILLIN! Krillin: I was just slapped through a house, what’s your excuse? Goku: I was punched in the stomach. Piccolo: hello. (DRAMATIC MUSIC!!!) Piccolo: whut? Goku: I’m not really in the mood to beat you up right know. My brother Raditz beat me up, turns out im an alien, and my son got kidnapped! Piccolo: yeah I saw that, it was Priceless! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ha haha ha haa sorry for your loss. Goku: wanna help get my son back? Piccolo: whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy would I help YOU? Goku: ill friend you on facebook. Piccolo:…………………………………………………………………………………kay